The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
A rotary mechanism, such as a fan or turbine, creates flow within a fluid, typically a gas such as air. The rotary mechanism consists of a rotating arrangement of vanes or blades which act on the fluid. The rotating assembly of blades and hub is known as an impeller, a rotor, or a runner. The rotary mechanism produces air flows with high volume and low pressure. Usually, the rotary mechanism is contained within some form of housing or case. This may direct the airflow or increase safety by preventing objects from contacting the fan blades. Most fans are powered by electric motors. Though, the blades and the motor must be mounted securely to minimize vibrations.
Typically, the conventional blades for the rotary mechanism function by accelerating or decelerating air, using blades mounted upon an axis and subsequently rotated. Due to the differences in rotational velocity of blade elements at the differing radial locations of such a blade, various locations therefore encounter flow from various directions.
In many instances, the rotating rotor blades are subject to cyclical variations in blade pitch angle, as well as unsteady high-subsonic airflow that can include relatively high frequency and relatively large amplitude variations in angle of attack and relatively rapid and periodic changes in an airflow velocity at one or more sections of each of the rotor blades. This can create undesirable air flow turbulence through the rotary mechanism, which is destabilizing.
Other proposals have involved rotary mechanisms that stabilize air flow and mechanical components. The problem with these rotary mechanisms is that they do not enable formation of a linear air flow continuum, while also mounting the motor concentrically in the housing for stability. Even though the above cited rotary mechanisms meet some of the needs of the market, an aerodynamic motor mount assembly that provides a plurality of radially disposed support members having an aerodynamic surface and edges that orient air flow substantially perpendicular to a frontal plane of the blades of an air impeller to form a linear air flow continuum, such that air flow turbulence is reduced and air flow velocity is made more uniform across the entire surface of the frontal plane is still desired.